Made For Eachother
by PheobeLeo35
Summary: Short ryichi story. hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

It ws a quiet day at the cafe that day. Oh yes, a very quiet day. Ichigo squeezed the towel in her hand. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and-

"It's getting boring. I have an idea." Mint said while calmly examining her tea cup.

"And what kind of idea?" Ryou asked suspiciously.

"Let's take a psychology test." Mint pulled out some papers and explained the rules. "One person asks the question and the other one answers. Now, who wants to go first...?" THere was a moment of silence.

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Pudding. Another moment passed. And then another. And there would be more to come if some one didn't speak up soon.

"I suppose I will, then." Ryou said, sighing.

"OKay, then Keiichiro will test you. Mint handed him some papers. "I can do Lettuce at the same time." Mint shot a devious smile in the poor green-haired girl's direction.

"Wh-what?" Lettuce blushed.

"I want to come too!" Pudding hugged Lettuce's waist. Zakuro calmly tagged along.

Ichigo sighed. she was now alone in the main part of the cafe. She looked. around. Where had Ryou and Keiichiro gone, again? Oh yes, his room. Ichigo quietly and curiously tiptoed over and leaned against the closed door. She listened intently.

"Who, do you think, is the most annoying person at- at the cafe?" Keiichiro warily read the paper, Ichigo assumed.

"Ichigo." Ryou answered breezily. Ichigo silently fumed.

"Who is the cutest girl at the cafe?"

"Ichigo." He repeated.

"Who is your favorite person at the cafe?" Keiichiro asked his second to last question.

"Ichigo." She couldn't breathe, but she ran. She ran and continued cleaning. She hoped no one would notice how cold she was. Mint and the others popped out of the dressing room.

"Your turn, Ichigo. Who's the most annoying person here?" Mint asked. Ichigo blinked. Mint jotted something down. "Who is the cutest person here. Ichigo blinked again. "Enough with the blinking!" Mint yelled.

"Ah, uh, sorry! Uh... Sh-shirogane...?" Ichigo wished Lettuce had'nt been there.

"Who's your favorite person at the cafe?" Mint asked.

"ah, uh..."

"Just say Ryou!" Mint said harshly.

"No way! I-Ihate him..." Ichigo looked down sheepishly.

"Final question. Who are you thinking about right now?"

"...Ryou." Ichigo wasn't very surprised after what he had said. Mint was astonished, though, not knowing that she had heard.

"Uh-oh," Mint said, looking down at her paper. A chorus of, "What? What?"'s erupted from all of them, especially Ichigo. "Ichigo, go fetch me a glass of water. Lettuce, go with her." They obediently obeyed.

"It's just as I thought," Mint told Pudding and Zakuro slowly. "They're made for each other."

"I, personally, thought it was obvious. Do they even know?" Zakuro asked.

"Not yet."

Me: well I thought it was GREAT!

Ichigo: Well I FOR ONE HATED IT!

Lettuce: O-oh, ill explain the situation. Ichigo made fun of her story, and now her and the author have gotten into a fight. Everyone else has been waching, either in fear, or in amusement.

Yukimura: Wh-what's going on?

Keiichiro: I'm sorry, sir, but this story is about a different manga. Perhaps you could appear another time?

Usui: Come on Yukimura...

Misaki: I'm so sorry about our sudden appearance! We'll taken our leave now! *leaves*

Me: RAWR! I CANT ST- wait, why did i just see the characters of maid-sama...?

Lettuce: Accidental appearance.

Me: !RAWWWWR!

Ryou: And buh-bye. *presses magicl off button*

P.S. sorry, ill get to my other fanfics soon.


	2. The mall that has a cliff ending

(Sorry! Please! Don't torture meeee! I WILL get to my other fanfics! Promise!)

The next day, Ichigo called in for a sick day. There was one week till winter vacation, and Ichigo needed to get her shop on. Usually, she would be shopping in KawaiiTeenLand, her favorite shop in the whole mall. But today was different. She breathed in sharply, clenched a fist, and walked into the new store called Dansei-Yuiitsu. She looked around the shop. Mostly teenage to young adult men were here. Did she really belong here? Probably not. But she had to find presents for Masaya, Keiichiro, and even Ryou. After a while of looking at things in the clearance isle, she felt someone graze her shoulder. She turned her head, but didn't see anyone. She continued looking at the racks for a while.

At the café, things were going pretty normally, with the exception of confused glances from Lettuce as she peered back at the other girls. Lettuce still didn't know what they talked about when she wasn't there. Ryou came down stairs and walked into the kitchen, tripping on a chair leg as he walked over to Keiichiro. "What's up, Ryou?" Keiichiro smiled. "Where's Ichigo?" Ryou asked, trying to not sound like he cared. "Well. She said it was a sick day, but it is Saturday, and Christmas is coming up. So… she might be shopping." "Oh, I see." Who was she with? What store was she at? Wait, why did he care? She should be at work right now! Oh well, no help for it. Wait… what if she was shopping at that new store? She probably was. But wait… that's that place with all he perverts in it! That's how it earned its name! If any girls went in there, they'd be snagged. Stupid Ichigo!

Ichigo found a shirt that would fit Masaya perfectly, and it was SO his style! She went to the counter and saw some… risqué store clerks. Ichigo had such a face on. The sore clerks purred. "Will this be all?" "Uh, ye-yes!" Ichigo started to shuffle quickly out of the sore. She felt some one grab her shoulder and pulled her towards something… someone… "Leaving so soon?"

At the Momomiya household, Ichigo's mom sat across from Ichigo's father. Mrs. Momomiya was smiling; calmly knitting. "Hey Hun?" Mr. Momomiya looked up from his paper. Yes dear?" Since when do you knit…?"


	3. A kidnapping in Kyoto

(reading some of my old stories reminds me of how much I've grown as an author^^ sorry it taken so long to update! enjoy!)

Ichigo felt a black handkerchief tied behind her eyes and a single finger to her lips. "Shhh..." They started walking when a store clerk shouted, "Sir, excuse me, but do you know this woman?" He turned slightly. "She's my fiance." And with that, she was carried bridal-style outside. Whoever he was, he was strong. She felt herself being placed somewhere. It had a soft carpety floor. What was it? ... 'Omigosh!' Ichigo thought. It was a trunk! She heard something poking through metal. An air hole? Hopefully. She heard the door slamming and tugged ferociously at the handkerchief at her eyes, but it was futile. Whatever this creep had done, he had done it well. The car started to go and she flipped and turned with it. Her hands were free, but it was an old car and from what she could tell, there was no way to open the door from the inside. But it turned out to be a good thing. They were zooming down the interstate at 70mph. She listened quietly and heard the sound of cars behind her. She had a great idea and poked her finger out the airhole in the car when they made an exit away from traffic. So much for that. She heard sounds of nature and lulled herself to sleep. When she woke up, all she could see or hear was beeping. "Are you awake?" Someone asked. Should she respond? Probably not. She did anyway. "...Yes." The man ripped the blindfold off. Before she regained her sight, her cheek started to sting. Badly. She had been slapped! She blinked a few times in shock. She looked up and saw...  
(A/N: I was going to make this an M fic, but... No.)  
the man's face. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Ryou Shirogane. "What the heck?" Ichigo screamed. "You kidnapped me? Could you please calmly explain to me... What the FREAK your PROBLEM IS?" Ryou blinked. "Seriously, too much blinking in this fic! Anyway, that's my thing!" Ichigo yelled. He Blinked again and moved his arm a bit. Ichigo screamed. "...Stupid. If I hadn't done that, some other guy would've. So basically, I just saved you from either murder or rape." "...Shut up. Talking to me normally and getting me out of there wouldn't have worked? Seriously, you don't have any respect for me!" Ichigo found a cell phone and threw it at him. "Let me leave." He sighed. "Strawberry, I wasn't keeping you." Ryou stood up, ticked. "By the way, Shirogane, where's my stuff?" "I stole it." "No seriously Ryou." "Fine, the smurfs stole it." And with that, Ichigo sighed, facepalmed, stood up and ran to the doorway. It was then she noticed her handcuffs. "Why handcuffs?" "Seemed like fun, eh?" Ryou turned around and, with a straight face, stuck his tongue out. How he could do that display of casualness after kidnapping her made Ichigo angry. She lied down on the floor and went to sleep. Payback time. Being naive as she was, she didn't realize how exposed she was from the wrong angle, curled up in a ball wearing a skirt. Ryou sat down on the couch across from her with a blush and a grimace, if you want to call it that. He took notice of his surroundings. This was his other home. It was his apartment when he didn't want to stare at pink walls. Tan walls, brown couch, gray kitchen, blue bathroom, black and tan bedroom. The usual. He flipped on the television near the door and decided to go to sleep himself. This apartment was actually in Kyoto, so it had been a long drive. Although, Ichigo didn't need to know about it. Wait... Ichigo should probably sleep anywhere but the floor. He thought about putting her in the bed, but he went in the bed and put her on the couch. He pulled out the guest bed in case she rolled off the couch though. He put his pervish thoughts aside and slept on the bed for the night. 


End file.
